A Lovely Little Lesson
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Madison always thought Li’l D looked really cool playing the drums. So one day, after class, she decides to take his drums for a little spin!


I got a little idea for this one-shot at 4 am, and it wouldn't leave me alone! Eventually I got up to write it, and now I'm glad I did. I liked how it turned out! But I really don't think I kept Li'l D in character. So when you finish, please review and tell me if I did or not! And now, without further delay, enjoy! (Okay, maybe a little, little more delay…)

----------

A Lovely Little Lesson

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

---

"Bye everyone!" Madison yelled as she walked out of the classroom. She grinned and waved at her friends, walking away from them slowly as they all walked in the other direction. She had told all of them that she had to go home after school and couldn't hang out.

But the moment they were all out of sight, Madison returned to the classroom, giddy and excited. She quickly scanned the empty classroom for Sunny, even though he'd told them he was going somewhere after school, it didn't hurt to make sure. Shrugging, Madison closed the door and carefully walked to where Li'l D's drums were.

A wide grin was plastered on her face as she sat in front of them. She couldn't wait to try and play them! She'd been watching Li'l D play a lot, and she was sure she could play them. But she suddenly frowned. "I forgot to get drumsticks!" She groaned, pouting as she realized she wouldn't be able to play, even though she'd planned everything else. She had made sure Sunny wouldn't be here, and that everyone would be gone for nothing!

Madison stood and began to walk away from the drum set when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Li'l D's drumsticks! She quickly picked them up, eyes wide as she held them. '_Oh, I guess I better go give these to him. He'd freak if he found out he left them!'_ Madison thought as she began to walk toward the door

However, one look back at the drum set and she ran back, giddy and excited all over again. She would just play for a little bit. Then she would give them back! She sighed and took a deep breathe, raising the drumsticks above her head. A second later she was carefully playing, although it really sounded like she was just hitting random parts of the drum set.

Eventually she fell into a pattern and lost herself in the music as she repeatedly hit the same parts of the drum in the same order, trying to produce the same sounds. Minutes passed by, and Madison seemed to be lost the world as she laughed and smiled, hoping she looked as cool as she felt.

---

"I'll meet back up with you guys later! I gotta go back and get my drumsticks!" Li'l D yelled as he waved back at his friends before he took off running toward the school. He'd gone and forgotten his drumsticks so he was on his way back to school.

"I can't believe I forgot 'em!" He complained to the air as he entered the school and walked toward the music classroom. He stopped in his tracks, however, as the sound of drums reached his ears. He silently followed the sound, ending up right outside his own classroom!

"I don't believe this!" Li'l D growled. "Someone's playin' my drums!" He quickly opened the door, mouth open and ready to begin yelling, but he choked on air as he found the drummer.

"Ma-Madison?!" Li'l D yelled, thoroughly surprised as he stared at her.

Madison seemed to wake from a trance as she realized Li'l D was in the room. She let out a surprised squeak as she fell backwards, quickly getting up as she began to apologize. "I'm sorry Li'l D! I… I was going to give these back to you but-"

She was cut off as Li'l D began to walk toward her. "Why were you playin' my drums?" He asked, though he might as well have demanded with how nervous Madison was.

"I was just…. I mean… Well you always look so… I just wanted to learn a little bit and…" Madison mumbled, trailing off near the end as Li'l D came closer to her.

He carefully took the sticks from her hands, his face blank as he guided her back to the drum set. He motioned for her to sit down, and Madison quickly complied.

"I'm real sorry, Li'l D. I just wanted to try and…." She went silent as Li'l D shushed her, a small smile on his face.

He took his drumsticks and put one in each of Madison's hands. He stood behind her and put a hand on each of hers, gently holding them as he guided her hands. Soon, the two had a nice steady beat going as Li'l D told Madison how to make each note.

Madison nodded, the information not really registering as she was too caught up in the fact that Li'l D was so close to her. Her face was pink as a blush spread across her cheeks.

They continued on like this for another few minutes before Li'l D suddenly seemed to realize exactly how close they were and he stepped back, coughing as he blushed. "And that's that, I guess." He said, looking away so Madison wouldn't see his red face.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Li'l D, for this… It was really…. Cool." Madison said, her face red. She quickly gathered her stuff, avoiding his eyes, and left the room.

Li'l D's eyes followed Madison's form as she left and he sighed, leaning against the wall once she was gone. He quickly slid, sitting on the floor as he sighed in annoyance. "I really like you Madison. Man, why couldn't I tell her?" He mumbled, head in his hands as he sat there.

He sighed again and stood, grabbing his stuff. He turned toward the door and jumped in alarm when he saw Madison standing directly behind him. He gulped nervously and tugged at his shirt collar. "Uh, how long were you there?"

Madison ignored his question and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a short and sweet kiss. "Thanks for the lesson, Li'l D." She mumbled a sly smile on her face as she turned around and exited the room, leaving a bright red Li'l D to grin stupidly at the door after she left.

----------

I think I did pretty well on this one-shot. I'm not exactly sure if I kept Li'l D in character though, so I want some feed back to tell me how I did, please! Oh, and I have no idea if Li'l D has more than one drum set. I just know that he loves his drumsticks (Or so my friend says…).


End file.
